The Truth about May: REMAKE
by Erydia
Summary: May has a secret. A secret so big, that it could change their lives forever. So one day, when May's secret is finally let out, will Ash, Drew, and the rest of the crew survive their new adventure? Main cpl May x Drew!
1. Chapter 1: A New Member to the Team

**The Truth about May:**

**REMAKE**

**Chapter 1:**

**A New Member to the Team**

** _Uhh...hi everyone :D_**

_** This is -PshycicNinja-, and this is my new account. My old account was NaRuToRoOlZ, and I kinda gave up on for a while since I lost interest in it at the time. Fortunately, I came back to and...I lost my account and my email for that account D:**_

_** So, this is my new account, and I'm re-writing this story, since I've improved a lot of my writing style since then. :D**_

_** So, enjoy the story~**_

_** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Pokemon, or anything related to it. I only own the story and a Naruto poster. :D**_

* * *

><p>May sighed as everyone started to walk their way to Peltaburg City.<p>

In fact, she's been sighing a lot lately, and she defiantly knew why.

Before Ash and crew left Verdanturf City to go to May and Max's hometown, they had met Drew along the way. Peltaburg, surprisingly, was holding the next Pokemon Contest, and Drew was going there to participate. Since they were all heading the same way, everyone(except for May) agreed to let Drew join them on their journey.

So far, there were no arguments between May and Drew, which was a very good thing. However, May knew that they were going to have an argument one of these days. She could tell that Drew was ready to rile her up.

Ash, Brock, and Max were walking ahead of her, talking about the types of Pokemon in the world and the Pokemon battles. Drew was walking next to her, but behind everyone else just like she was. It looked like he was in deep thought, which wasn't unusual for him. He looked like he would be the type of person to do so. Unlike May herself.

In fact, there were a lot of things about herself that none of her friends knew about her, and she intended to keep it that way. She has to; or else it would just ruin the mission and possibly danger her friends' lives.

Feeling like someone was staring at her, she quickly looked up and over at Drew. His eyes were narrowed, and he was still in deep thought. Wondering what was wrong with Drew, she finally decided to talk with the green-haired boy.

"Drew."

Said boy blinked, and then looked at her normally.

"What, May?" He replied back; flicking his hair afterwards.

May rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You've been thinking a lot lately, Drew." She said.

"And? At least I don't think at all like a certain brunette." He replied.

"What did you just say, grass-head?" May replied angrily.

She knew that she should have gotten used to his teasings already, but she just couldn't ignore them!

"I said that you don't have a brain, May. Or are you deaf now?" He said again, smirking at her.

Tired of his teasings, May punched Drew in the arm lightly, and Drew winced in pain. A bruise quickly formed right after.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked her angrily.

"You were being a jerk again, Drew." She replied, and walked ahead of him.

He only stared at her as they walked in silence once again.

_'Crap, I lost a little control just then...'_ May thought.

What Drew didn't know was that there was a little something inside of that punch she just gave him.

May sighed, knowing that things would just get more complicated now that Drew was with them. She just had to hide her secret just a little longer. Her mission had to be completed first before she could do anything that she wanted to.

She raised her gloved hand and stared at it.

_ 'This hand...it has done many things in just one lifetime. Healing people, helping others in need, protecting others and keeping them safe. However, it has killed thousands of people, maybe even millions! What would my friends think, or even do, once they found out my secret?'_ She thought.

Yes, May's secret. The truth is, she wasn't really from this world. She wasn't born here, and she was adopted at the age of 8. Her secret was truly a big one to take in at once.

May, was in fact, a ninja from another world. And in that world, she was from a village called "Konoha," and she was proud of it. She was known as May Takashi there, and her clan was a very unique and most powerful at that.

However, she wasn't just a regular ninja. She was _far_ from it. She was the ANBU Black Ops Leader; the strongest ninja in Konoha, and equal in strength, jutsu, knowledge, and other things of all the five Hokages. She's #1 in the Bingo Books, and once in view, everyone was ordered to flee on sight.

She's the best ninja that there is, and at 15-years-old, she is defiantly the youngest.

She sighed in relief as Peltaburg City was in view.

She was home.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's the end of chapter 1. I know it's short for the first chapter, but don't worry; it'll defiantly get longer and better in the chapters to come. And again, DON'T WORRY. I <strong>**AM NOT**** going to give up on this story. I already have all the chapters planned out; I just have to write them, type it up, and put it online :D**

** Oh, AND MANY MANY THANKS to Katie; my bestie who has taken the time out of her schedule to be my beta. Thanks, sis~ ;D**

** Oh, and if you don't mind, fav the story, or click that little button below to tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk with the Parents

**Chapter 2:**

**The Talk with the Parents**

_** Hey everyone! -PshycicNinja- here!~**_

_** Told ya I would update ;D**_

_** Thanks for all the reviews and +fave and alerts! It makes me so happy~**_

_** So, here's chapter 2, and thanks a lot to my best friend Katie; she's my betareader :D**_

_** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Naruto or Pokemon! I only own this story and a Naruto book -.-**_

* * *

><p>"May? Max? Welcome home!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged her children.<p>

"Hey, Mom!" The two siblings said as they hugged their mother.

Caroline let go of her children and looked at their friends.

"Well, welcome all of you! We have plenty of guest rooms, so come on in and stay for as long as you like!" She told them.

They all smiled at the warm welcome and said their thanks. Once they all settled in the living room, they also said their greetings to Norman.

"So, why are all of you here today? It's unusual for May and Max to bring over so many friends with them." Norman said, smiling.

"Well, May and Max wanted to visit you two, so we came with them as well. We met Drew along the way, and since we found out he was heading the same way, he joined us. He said that there would be a Pokemon Contest here soon. Is that true?" Brock explained.

Norman nodded.

"Yes. The next contest will be held in my Gym in two weeks. This way, the trainers who are entering can have more practice before they compete for the ribbon." He explained.

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. They looked at Drew, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really have anything else to do, so I guess I'm sticking with all of you guys." He said.

Everyone smiled except for May, and everyone proceeded to talk about room arrangements. Soon dinner came and went, and everyone had gone to bed.

Well, except for May.

She could feel that the day that her mission would be complete would be soon, and she had to talk with her parents. When she was done with her mission, she would have to leave the Pokemon World whether she liked it or not. The only thing that she could do would be to send letters, but it still didn't feel the same as actually seeing them in person.

May got out of her room and quickly went to her parent's room. She knocked quietly, and she opened the door when she heard a muffled 'come in!' from inside the room.

She smiled as she entered the room and closed the door. Her mother was laying down on the bed reading a book while her father was reading along with her.

Turning around towards the door, May quickly did a few handsigns and then touched the door. She felt a surge of chakra surround the room, and she sighed in relief as the jutsu worked. It was a sound barrier jutsu; a jutsu that made sure that no one outside of the room could hear what they were talking about.

When she turned back around to face her parents once again, they were now sitting up in alert.

_'So, they know that something's up...' _May thought.

May dropped her smile and went to sit on the bed. She faced her parents; ready to tell them the upcoming news.

"May, what's wrong? Did anything bad happen?" Her mother asked, worried.

May shook her head.

"No, nothing bad happened. At least...not yet."She replied.

"Not yet? What do you mean by that, May?" Her father asked.

"You guys remember where I came from, right?" May asked.

Her parents nodded their heads.

"...And do you remember what my mission was and what would happen once I finished it?"

Her parents widened their eyes.

"Y-you mean..." Her mother started to say.

May nodded her head sadly.

"Yes, I can feel that he will appear soon. I heard that he could attack anyone out of nowhere, so I came here to warn you to be on guard just in case you see him."

Her parents glanced at each other warily.

"What about your friends and Max? Do they know the truth yet?" Her Dad asked her.

"No, they don't know anything yet. I will tell them when the time is right." She replied.

Her parents nodded their heads slowly. Her mother took her hand, and her father put his hand on her shoulder. They both smiled warmly at her.

"Well, whatever decision you choose, we will always support you through it all, always." Her father said.

"And just know that we will always love you." Her mother also said.

May smiled as tears formed, and hugged her parents tightly.

"I know, and that's why I love you too."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, that's the end of Chapter 2, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks everyone for all the favs and alerts, and I would like to thank SasuSaku made NaruSaku Cry, RamenKing95, and Nightrain97 for the reviews! It made me happy, and extra thanks for RamenKing95 for a chapter idea~ Every review, alert, fave, etc etc I will always cherish and be happy to receive it, and if you have any future ideas for the story, then I would gladly like to hear it in a review.<strong>_

_** So click the button below and review!~ :D**_

_**-PshycicNinja-**_


	3. Author's NoteUPDATE!

**The Truth about May**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE/UPDATE!**

…**..Hi?**

**I...can't believe I haven't updated in so long...;A;**

**BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL UPDATE EVENTUALLY! 3**

**...Oh, and sorry about the defiantly/definitely mishap in the two previous chapters. I know the difference now, so that will be fixed in future chapters...**

**Also, because I do(unfortunately) have a life, updates will be at random, and won't really be as often depending on how much comments/encouragement/etc that I receive. This is also because of school, homework, and the manga that I am working on...**

**But, PLEASE do remember, as I told you...last year, that I will NOT give up on this story, and will make sure that it is completed, even though it may take a long time...**

**Also, thank you VERY MUCH for that people that have faved, commented, alerted me and this story...now that it is summer, I(somewhat) have more time to update, but I have summer homework as well, so I need to concentrate on that as well. Please also notice that I am now a junior in highschool, so I will have more work/stress then usual and will also affect my updating schedule.**

**Sorry to the ones who thought that this is an actual story update...the REAL one will come soon.**

**With love,**

**-PshycicNinja-**


End file.
